


Stray Cat Blues

by PatronusDream81



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, No Dean, castiel worries and wonders, going dutch, heaven can't wait, ofc just to talk to, post 9.06, spoilers (kind of) for 9.06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatronusDream81/pseuds/PatronusDream81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been and gone from his life once again, and Castiel is still reeling. His friend had seemed happy to see him despite everything that has happened. On top of that Castiel noticed Dean had exhibited some of his own dating advice when he and Castiel have been out. Does Dean think of him as a potential date? Castiel get help from a friendly coworker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray Cat Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick follow up from tonight's episode. Title comes from a Rolling Stones song because I suck at titles and I like the Rolling Stones.
> 
> Sometimes Castiel is referred to as Steve, because that's what Tash (OFC) knows him as.

It's not until after Dean leaves that Castiel has the courage to ask one of his colleagues what it mean when you "weant Dutch". He was surprised to discover that it simply meant that both people equally pay for a meal. And then he began to think.

Tash, his colleague, was happy to answer his questions. She was nineteen, going to community college and knew everything there was to know about dating, apparently. She was amused at how this guy could know pretty much nothing about anything. Normally she'd think it was weird, but with Steve it was different. Adorable almost.

"So, if I wanted to court someone, then I would pay for their meal?" Castiel asked slowly.

Tash grinned. _Who 'courted' someone anymore?_ "You don't have to, but it really helps."

"I didn't know." Castiel's impossibly blue eyes grew wide. He took a deep breath before continuing slowly. "Dean always pays when we eat together, but I didn't know.... do you think that he's interested in pursuing a romantic relationship with me?"

"Whoa, slow down," Tash grabbed Castiel's arms. There was no one in the shop. It was usually quiet at this time of the day. "Who's Dean? Is he the stud who dropped you off this morning?"

"Dean did drive me to work, yes."

"And?" she prompted.

"And what?"

"How long have you two... y'know?" Tash raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Castiel frowned. He had learnt to read many facial expressions since he started spending time on Earth, but he understood that each expression could mean something different on someone else. When Dean wiggled his eyebrows he was usually talking about fornication. That said, Dean might wink or lick his lips when discussing that subject too. Humans were hard to figure out.

"We've been friends for quite some time, but the paying for food thing has been recent." Castiel explained. "It started small, with coffee and other things, but last night he did pay for the pizza."

"Last night?" Tash's brain raced, adding up all of the information she had. Steve looked tired this morning, more than he usually did when they opened up the store. On top of that, he'd been later than her for the first time ever.

The other guy, Dean, had looked pretty tired too. Tash was sure that he must have been the same guy that Nora had told her about yesterday. Steve's hot friend. Who he left his shift with just after lunch and had now returned with the next day at dawn.

"You dog, you stayed at his place last night, didn't you?" Tash laughed, patting Castiel on the back.

"Yes, I sometimes stay in his motel when Dean is working." Castiel explained. Tash seemed to be smiling quite brightly, almost knowingly. Castiel had the sudden fear that he had done something wrong. "Is this strange?"

"Depends," Tash said. "Did you sleep together?"

"Do you mean sex? We didn't have sex." Castiel said quickly. "But he had only booked one bed, so we had to share. Is that what you meant?"

"Hmm... tell me everything that happened last night..." Tash said.

Castiel explained how he had thought Nora had asked him out. How he had agreed to go because he thought it would be fun to socialize more with people outside of work hours. How he had regretted his commitment when Dean had arrived in town and asked for Castiel to join him while he worked.

Tash listened as Castiel told her about Dean's fashion advice, and how he had called him when Nora's daughter had become ill. How Dean had picked him up afterwards and bought them some pizza. How they had spent half the night talking and watching a movie on the bed. How he had fallen asleep on top of the covers with the television on and had woken under them with the television off.

His coworker practically jumped for joy when he mentioned how he'd woken with Dean's arms around him, before the pair headed to a diner for breakfast (again, Dean's treat). Castiel ended with Dean dropping him at the door.

"Sounds like he's into you," Tash decided. "You should totally go for it."

Castiel assumed that by 'it' Tash was suggesting that he attempt a romantic relationship with Dean Winchester. He had to admit, looking at it objectively, he and Dean did quite a number of 'couple' things. Dean had held the motel door open for him, had paid for his food. They had even shared a bed, which despite what Dean had claimed, was obviously not something friends often do.

"When are you go a see him again?" Tash was practically squealing with joy.

"I don't know," Castiel admitted. "I might never see him again."

Tash dropped the box of stock she had been shelving. Thankfully it only contained candy bars and nothing too breakable. "What?"

"It's complicated."

"You can say that again," Tash sighed. Castiel had learnt through experience that this was a common expression that humans used, and it was not to be taken literally. "You know where he lives? Maybe you can go over to his place and sort something out?"

Castiel thought about what Dean would say if he visited them at the bunker. He'd made it pretty clear that he didn't want Castiel there, despite his frequent apologies the night before. Castiel was unsure if he had dreamed Dean telling him that he missed him and wanted him back or not. Either way, he couldn't risk it. He didn't want to risk loosing Dean's friendship, even if they could only see each other occasionally.

_What if Castiel went to the bunker and Dean turned him away again? Or even worse, what if Castiel went to the bunker and Dean let him stay? What if they started a romantic relationship. What if they kissed and had sex and Dean died and Castiel couldn't heal him? What if Dean got tired of plain old human Castiel and decided he wanted him to leave again?_

These thoughts were too much for Castiel. His stomach churned uncomfortably as his heart rate increased. Castiel knew that to be safe, he needed to stay here. If Dean wanted him too, well, he knew where Castiel was now. He could visit as often as he liked.

"No, I... I don't know where he lives," Castiel lied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
